


She Always Looks Good In Red

by jimmason



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bathtub Sex, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, F/M, Grinding, Marriage, Married Couple, Nipple Play, Pre-Canon, Vampire Sex, Vampires, vamp!michael langdon, vampire michael langdon, vampire!michael langdon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28736172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimmason/pseuds/jimmason
Summary: this is another part to 'Written In Blood' kinda but with fem michael (or michaela hehe)
Relationships: Michael Langdon & Michaela Langdon, Michael Langdon & Reader, Michael Langdon & You, Michael Langdon/Reader, Michael Langdon/You, michael langdon & fem!michael langdon, michael langdon & female michael langdon, michael langdon/fem!michael langdon, michael langdon/female michael langdon, michael langdon/michaela langdon, vampire michael langdon & vampire female michael langdon, vampire michael langdon & vampire michaela langdon, vampire michael langdon/vampire michaela langdon, vampire!michael langdon & vampire!fem!michael langdon, vampire!michael langdon & vampire!michaela langdon, vampire!michael langdon/vampire!fem!michael langdon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	She Always Looks Good In Red

**Author's Note:**

> this is another part to 'Written In Blood' kinda but with fem michael (or michaela hehe)

A melancholic look was always worn on the woman’s delicate features, blessed with the riches and luxury this lifetime had to offer but bound to the gothic mansion that would put Dracula to shame. The balcony overlooked the vast greenery of the forest, gorgeous and lively compared to the out of place castle of a home that stood shadowy against the colour palette of the shrubbery and fields. Her red manicured nails dragged against the twisted guardrail, shiny black paint remaining flawless throughout the centuries oddly enough. The woman’s second half, literally, tiptoed in behind her, his hands cold as they grazed against the portion of exposed skin her gown and coat failed to cover. Michael’s lips brushed against her still pulse, chilled lips pressing to the reminders of why she was here; Two circular scars that could easily be mistaken as another one of her moles.

“My dearest.. You know nothing comparable to loneliness. I’ve been trapped within the walls of this home for centuries, yet you remain more dreary than I.” Hushed words were a signature of the man, gentle yet alluring. His arm pulled her close, body to body now with her life partner. “Beautiful specimens like you shouldn’t shed a tear, especially in my presence.” Michaela’s hand met atop his, intertwining their similarly ring clad hands, “Allow me to care for you, Mrs. Langdon. It would be the highest of honours.” Michaela whirled around, facing the man that had a similar resemblance to her own; Striking blue eyes, pretty full lips, and long golden hair framing his face. If they were giving the option to freely roam as they’d please, the couple would surely turn heads of civilians. 

Michaela considered his offer, following the tug of Michael’s hand, leading her down through the hall; His pointed boots clicking against the marbled floors in unison with her stiletto heels, simply sounding affluent while they sauntered throughout the vampiric castle. The golden haired man guided her to the master bathroom, hand in hand as they made it down the candlelit hallways, reflecting off of the silver tones of their jewelry and glimmering against the walls. The metallic, iron scent automatically wafted to her nostrils, lowly purring at the warm smell seeping from behind the heavy, glamorous door. Michael obliged with opening the door, his empty hand pushing against the weighty black wood, revealing the gorgeous layout of the room; Crimson red painting the walls and the liquid innards of the bathtub where the familiar penny-like aroma originated from. The bathtub was just as couture as the rest of the residence; Shiny black with ruby coloured clawfoot hardware holding it up.

Beginning to disrobe, until Michael took his designated side next to Michaela, volunteering to aid in the removal of her clothing “Allow me, Mrs. Langdon.” The black fur that covered her shoulders fell to the shiny, smooth tiles, her cherry red silk gown followed suit; Michael's hand tugged down the zipper parallel with her vertebrae, hooking his forefingers underneath the straps, allowing the glamorous garment to slip off of her divine figure and joining atop the fur coat, totally bare beneath the high-end ensemble as undergarments to the woman felt unnecessary while strolling amongst the home. Turning on her heel to assist with Michael’s clothes, being gently shooed away in response “No no, I’ll join you in a moment, thank you though, my dearest.” Michaela stepped out of her tall heels, sliding them aside with the side of her foot. Michaels outfit seemingly flew off of him with the snap of his fingers, the woman awestruck as he offered her his hand; A gentlemanly gesture to his other half.

Michael once more took his pace in front of Michaela, her fingers curled around his palm, following in his footsteps in tandem towards the crimson coloured pool. He insisted that she take the first dip into the thick, rich liquid, outstretching his arm and pulling her mere centimeters from the tub. Michaela gingerly dipped the tip of her toe in the heavily metallic scented substance, pleasingly warm and causing a surge of hunger to shiver up the usually composed woman’s spine. The golden haired woman sunk into the partially filled tub, the liquefied iron flowing against her milky white skin, contrasting gorgeously with her own natural colour scheme. Michael soon joined her on the opposite side, resting his arm on the edge and beckoning her over with a come hither motion of his index finger. 

Michaela found herself perched atop her significant other's lap, her golden silky strands covering her modesty, unscathed by the heated crimson. Her hands planted slightly below Michael’s chest, before the ring adorned fingers wrapped around her wrist, pulling the blood soaked, dainty hand from his skin, running his wet tongue over the red jewel that symbolized their commitment to one another and moaning at the penny like taste that hit his tastebuds. No matter how strange or unannounced, they always managed to add the sensual appeal to whatever they did. She admired his attention to her wedding band, leaning in and her lips delicately caressing against the scars from when he was turned, absentmindedly guiding Michael’s hand up to her breast, quickly flicking her hair back with a jerk of her head to prevent any of the blood from crusting in her luscious hair.

The warmth of the thick crimson liquid against her chilly skin made her gasp into Michael’s neck, tracing his thumb around her pebbling nipple, gliding his thumb with unnatural ease due to the lubrication of the blood while the rest of his ring clad fingers fondled on Michaela’s breast, leaving a deep red outline on her boob. The woman’s body reacted with a short quake of her hips, her behind rutting back on Michael's semi-hard cock. Their carnal movements erected waves at their skin, coating them with the intensely aromatic sweetness of their common craving of crimson iron. Midway through, the two of them appeared something akin to Carrie White; Bathed in the heated blood and using one another’s tongues to clean up every last remnant off of each other.

The golden haired woman’s back was littered with Michael's red handprints, holding her steady while his mouth sucked generously on her hardened nipple, consuming the leftover marks of blood his fingers left on her breast; Their hips continued grinding simultaneously against each other’s groins but never pursuing penetration. The pearly fangs retracted with his unquenchable hunger and insatiable urge to feed off of his devoted spouse. The sharp canines grazed at Michaela’s hypersensitive, thin tissue, trailing his swollen and blood smeared lips back. Michaela looked like pure horror and eye candy thrown into a blender, the red liquid slicking her hair back and dripping onto her carved features, hands decorating her flawless flesh and pooling within the dips of her collarbones; A bloodthirsty Aphrodite, Michael thought as he regarded her beauty.

“Blood has always tasted sweeter off of your skin, my goddess.”


End file.
